Bronze Dragon
by Halyard
Summary: Oc centric fic. Rated T for safety and mouths that should be washed out with soap. Submit an OC guidelines in Ch.2.
1. Chapter 1 Fae

"Damn it!" Ryn yelled. Suddenly, a chair flew out of nowhere, and hit her square in the face.

"No Cussing!" Anna yelled from across the hall. The small girl was much stronger than most people thought from first sight. Anna was very small, skinny, and she had short, chin-length ebony hair. The dragon on her neck was shown proudly to the world in great contrast to her oddly innocent clothing, which would make you think that she couldn't harm a fly. Well, her chair throwing skills were just too good to keep that reputation for long.

"Anna, I will KILL you!" Ryn yelled. I could've sworn that her eyes caught fire there, for a second. My back was turned, this happened to be an everyday occurrence here. My eyes caught an interesting job on the board, causing me to rip it off the wall and turn around smiling, about to call Ryn out of her fight. Well, that was what I had been doing before Anna came flying, knocking me down with her. Ryn quickly put her hands behind her back and smiled as sweetly as possible. "She started it?" was her only defense before I smacked her upside the head and yelled to the rest of the guild that our team's going on a job while walking out of the front door.

"Fae, wait up!" Jackson called. Chol followed behind him silently.

"We are a team, you know." Ryn said with as much authority she could muster in her state of being dragged around. I smiled and let her up, seeing as that was the closest thing to an apology as I'll ever get from her.

"I know! Where would I be without you guys anyways?" I replied.

"Half-dead and alone in a cave?" Chol said sarcastically.

"Oh well, we're here now! How about the strongest team in Bronze Dragon goes to finish another quest?" I asked. The team immediately put their hands in and cheered about the new job they would conquer. The only similarities throughout the whole group were their age (we were all in our early teens) and the dragon proudly shown on each member of Bronze Dragon's skin.

**I'm so happy to finally get this fic loaded, mainly because I've been thinking about it a long time.**

**FYI: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Bye! Read, follow, review, and favorite, please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Anna

**Alright, I'm not a really strict person, and I would really like some "audience participation", so I came up with the marvelous idea of letting you submit OCs! The rules are that you can't have the OC in a guild that actually exists in Fairy Tail, and only a couple OC's can be a member of Bronze Dragon (I already have those planned). **

**When submitting your OC(s) include the:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (Include where the guild mark is and what it looks like)**

**Guild:**

**Personality:**

**Magic (or association to a guild if non-magical):**

**Background:**

**Clothing (Casual and Formal):**

**And anything else you deem necessary for me to know.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

" Fae, I feel like we're being watched," Ryn said. The brunette looked over her shoulder at the bush I was currently trying to hide in.

"I'll protect you from the wicked beast that followed us here!" a bush behind me rustled as a fairly young boy jumped out of it. He brandished a stick as if it could actually harm me. I just tried hard not to laugh as he tried to poke me. From the other's point of view he looked like he had lost his mind, and happened to like poking bushes.

"What the hell is that kid trying to do?" Jackson asked.

"No cussing!" I yelled furiously as I threw a pinecone at his face. Ryn, Fae, and Chol smiled as they recognized me. (Okay, they actually smiled because of the priceless face Jackson was making.)

"Why did the ever so great guild master follow us here for? I know for a fact that the magic council sent in more paperwork after our last job because SOMEONE lost control," Chol glanced at Ryn. Her lightning blue eyes were staring up trying to avoid his glare.

"It wasn't my fault! Grace's stupid spirits were flirting with me," Ryn replied in defense.

"Well, ok then," Jackson looked obviously disturbed with the whole flirting thing. Fae just stood there looking confused. It was hard to understand how someone so obviously smart could also be so oblivious.

**Sorry, but I'm tired after volleyball and I just don't feel like incorporating the character's bios so I'll just write them out on OC forms.**

**Name: Ryn Williamson**

**Age: 14 ( though she says she's 15)**

**Appearance: Shoulder-length, curly, dark brown hair; tanned skin; lightning blue eyes ; the guild mark is a green dragon on her right forearm**

**Guild: Bronze Dragon**

**Personality: Defensive, short-tempered, stubborn, but also very protective and brave.**

**Magic (or association to a guild if non-magical): Requip; personal friend of the guild master and Fae**

**Background: Will be revealed later!**

**Clothing (Casual and Formal): A graphic black and white tank top, vest, white shorts and tennis shoes. A dark blue dress that goes to her knees and has thick straps, except she hates dresses**

**Name: Jackson Walker**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Messy black hair; light brown eyes; sort of tan; the guild mark is a white dragon on his left calf (The bottom half of the leg, not a baby cow)**

**Guild: Bronze Dragon**

**Personality: easily embarrassed; funny; pouty; tricky**

**Magic (or association to a guild if non-magical): wind magic**

**Background: Will be revealed!**

**Clothing (Casual and Formal): T-shirt and jeans (Normally very messy). Khakis, button-down, and a tie (He can't tie a tie, so someone always does it for him)**

**Name: Tatiana, no last name (Fae is her nickname because Tatiana means fairy queen and Fae is another word for fairy {no relationship to Erza})**

**Age: 14 ish (they don't really know)**

**Appearance: light blue wavy hair that reaches to the middle of her back; hazel eyes; normal skin tone; freckles; the guild mark is a gold dragon on her left shoulder**

**Guild: Bronze Dragon**

**Personality: Funny, friendly, oblivious, intelligent, and loyal to the last breath, also stubborn which gets to be a problem when Ryn's around**

**Magic (or association to a guild if non-magical): water dragon slayer; personal friend of Anna and Ryn**

**Background: Will reveal later! (Foreshadowing at its finest)**

**Clothing (Casual and Formal): Long-sleeved navy blue t-shirt without the shoulders, white shorts, graphic tights, and dark brown boots. Red dress that doesn't quite touch her knee and has thick straps, the back is open, but thick ribbons keep her very modest as they lace up the open back with a bow at the top.**

**Name: Chol Larrup**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Purple hair, dark blue eyes behind glasses, and normal skin (without freckles); the guild mark is a light blue dragon on his left hand**

**Guild: Bronze dragon**

**Personality: Snarky, sarcastic, protective, cunning**

**Magic (or association to a guild if non-magical): curses and other technical magics**

**Background: Anna brought him in one day after he had collapsed in the middle of Reastia (made up city in Fiore, home of Bronze dragon)**

**Clothing (Casual and Formal): Beanie, jeans, hoodie, tennis shoes, and a shirt. Black tux with a blood red tie.**

**Deathly tired! Good night!**


	3. Phoenix Blade

**IMPORTANT: I NEED A VILLAN! IT COULD BE A DARK GUILD OR JUST A REALLY BAD PERSON, BUT I NEED A VILLAN, AND SOON! **

**Someone asked if I based MY OCs after real people that I know, and the truth is that I do, partially. I mainly base their personalities after my friends, because I understand their views easier than if it's just a figment of my imagination. And for those of you who were confused by the last chapter's strange point of view I decided to actually name the chapters and whose point of view you're reading in! Just to warn you, these first few chapters will be mainly introductions and a bit of back story of the guild. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 3- Phoenix Blade–Fae's Point of view**

I was being dragged around by Chol because I had fallen ill during the train ride; our group was trying to reach our destination, a mansion. This one happened to be in Iris, the city that housed the well-known guild Phoenix Blade. It's obvious that this job would most likely force us to cooperate with some of their guild's members, and I could tell that Ryn wasn't very happy about it. Her unpleasant grunts could probably be heard for miles.

"Hey, I'm good now, can I please get up?" I asked Chol. He was dragging me quickly enough that I couldn't even try to stand without falling back down because my feet would be swept out from under me. This had become a normal occurrence for our group, because I get severe motion sickness whenever I am in any mode of transportation. He stopped and let go of me, allowing me to finally stand and walk on my own. We walked toward the mansion, passing many colorful shops and friendly people. When we finally stopped we found ourselves in the shadow of a large sign talking about how there was a ball happening that night. I wondered about how much it would cost to throw a party of this quality, I mean the job flyer had said that we only had to work one night and it had a really good reward. (I rather needed that money to pay for my rent at the guild.)

"Seriously, Saint, lighten up!"A boy said to a girl that obviously traveled with him. Their body language suggested they were friends that had been through a lot together, they depended on each other. That's when the boy noticed our group. He had startling yellow eyes and pitch black hair the same color as his hoodie and pants. Being in late spring, he had unzipped his jacket showing a yellow t-shirt and pushed up his sleeves to reveal a black phoenix holding a dagger in its talons (Phoenix Blade's guild mark if you haven't guessed). His eyes scanned our group quickly, as if he was calculating if we were a threat before his eyes regained their original relaxed composure.

Then the girl stepped up, her dark blue hair trailing behind her, revealing lavender eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her hair was braided in a small crown- like shape before it fell to her shoulders, she was wearing an off the shoulder black top with the yin and yang symbol in the middle with a white tank top underneath, ripped jean shorts with chains on them, blood red converse, and a leather necklace with a jade dragon pendant. " So you're the idiots we have to work with?" she asked suspiciously.

"What the hell do you have against us?"Ryn asked. I almost ducked before I remembered that Anna had already gone back to the guild to 'get a head start' on the paperwork that she had to complete by next week.

"Huh? I don't have anything against you," the girl replied, her attitude doing a 360. This warranted plenty of confused looks from the group of Bronze Dragon members. What was with this girl?

"Well, we're the members of Phoenix Blade that you'll be working with," the boy explained, "My name is Black Naito." I just realized his name sounded like 'blacknado'( rather similar to 'tornado', is it not?).

"Mine's Celeste Aither, nice to meet you," the girl added. I figured now would be as good a time to introduce myself as any.

"My name's Tatiana, though most people call me Fae," I introduced, "it's a pleasure meeting you."

"If you don't mind my asking, do you have a last name?" Black asked.

"I don't have one," I answered a little bit too quickly. I used to have one, but I don't have one now and that's that.

"Well, I'm Chol Larrup," Chol introduced himself, saving me from an explanation I wasn't ready to give yet. Ryn and Jackson followed suite quickly. After the introductions, we stepped inside the grand mansion.

"Wow!" Jackson said in awe. The room must have been designed to amaze it; had high ceilings and two large chandeliers. There were tapestries, elegant tables, and an orchestra section set up in the impressively large room. Though the middle of the room was void of anything; I deduced that this was to be the dance floor. The only thing that was out of place was a short, chubby middle-aged man who was going bald. He briskly walked over to our group with a skeptical eye.

"You are the mages here for the job, I presume?" He asked, lifting an impressively thick eye brow.

"Yep! Whatcha need done?" Ryn asked.

"Well, being of my status, my heir needs to be introduced to high society, and I hired you to ensure that all goes smoothly during his party. You will need to dress the part, so arrive back here in three hours in your fanciest attire. I will describe the details of your mission then."

**Ok, I'm sorry this is SO late, but I was out of town and my computer broke down. Feel free to send in any OCs, but you can leave a little bit of wiggle room, I won't mind. Bye!**


End file.
